Zero Tokei
Zero Tokei is an ending theme song for the anime adaptation of Norn9. It was sung by Oda Kaori. Opening Info Cast Staff Song Meaning Lyrics |-| Japanese= その手の中で光る埋（うず）もれた記憶に 導かれるまま見上げていた 旅立ちの空を 時は廻（まわ）る 繰り返しながら運命の輪を辿り 塞がれた未来　閉ざされた過去 永（なが）い冬を跳び越えて 終わる世界を刻んだ針は 零（ゼロ）を指しても止まることなく 無限の夜を数えつづけるよ 誰かの目覚めを優しく照らすため 詩声だけが残る透明な景色に 色を乗せるように花は咲いた 真実を隠して 時を騙す偽りの笑みが 運命の日を覗く 堕ちる瞬間　響く旋律 願うことは　ただひとつ 同じ世界に生まれた理由（わけ）が もし別れでも　この痛みでも 最後ならばもっと抱きしめて 誰かを求めた想いの亡骸を 冷たい文字盤に凍り付いた涙の跡 まだ解（ほど）けないけれど 終わる世界を刻んだ針の 絆はきっと途切れはしない 朝がくれば薄れる星々 空には確かに輝くように いま現実（ここ）で出逢えた意味は 零（ゼロ）にならない永遠だから 自由になって春の陽だまりを 愛しただれかと探しにいきたいよ |-| Romaji= Sono te no naka de hikaru uzumoreta kioku ni Michibikareru mama miageteita Tabidachi no sora wo Toki wa mawaru Kurikaeshi nagara unmei no wa wo tadori Fusagareta mirai tozasareta kako Nagai fuyu wo tobikoete Owaru sekai wo kizanda hari wa Zero wo sashite mo tomaru koto naku Mugen no yoru wo kazoe tsuzukeru yo Dareka no mezame wo yasashiku terasu tame Utagoe dake ga nokoru toumei na keshiki ni Iro wo noseru you ni hana wa saita Shinjitsu wo kakushite Toki wo damasu itsuwari no emi ga Unmei no hi wo nozoku Ochiru shunkan hibiku senritsu Negau koto wa tada hitotsu Onaji sekai ni umareta wake ga Moshi wakare demo kono itami demo Saigo naraba motto dakishimete Dareka wo motometa omoi no nakigara wo Tsumetai mojiban ni kooritsuita namida no ato Mada hodokenai keredo Owaru sekai wo kizanda hari no Kizuna wa kitto togire wa shinai Asa ga kureba usureru hoshiboshi Sora ni wa tashika ni kagayaku you ni Ima koko de deaeta imi wa Zero ni naranai eien dakara Jiyuu ni natte haru no hidamari wo Aishita dareka to sagashi ni yukitai yo |-| English= Led along by a buried memory, Shining within my hand, I looked up to a sky of embarkation. Time proceeds, repeating in cycles, As it follows this ring of fate. The future’s obstructed… the past closed off… But I’ll make my past this eternal winter! The hand of the clock that kept track of this ending world, Even reaching zero, will never stop. I’ll keep counting these infinite nights, In order to gently shine upon someone’s awakening. Amid transparent scenery, where only singing voices remain, A flower bloomed… as if trying to introduce color, While covering up the truth. Fake smiles that deceive time, Steal a glimpse of that fated day. Hearing the melody that rings out the moment everything falls, There’s only one thing I’ll wish for! Even if the reason we were born into the same world, Is merely to part… or to feel this pain… If this is the end, please hold me closer; This empty shell of feelings that yearned for someone…. Upon this chilled dial are the frozen traces of tears; Still keeping it from moving freely. The hand of the clock that kept track of this ending world, Maintains bonds that will never be broken, Allowing the stars that fade with the coming of morning, To keep shining powerfully across the sky. The new meaning I discovered within this very moment, Was an eternity that will never be reduced to zero, So as I’m set free, I want to go searching, For someone who loved dearly the sun of spring. References # animelyrics.com # crimsonxsilk.wordpress.com # lyrical-nonsense.com Category:Zero Tokei Category:Ending Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Oda Kaori